Things ain't black or white!
by DarkStar91
Summary: You are a huntress and you come across with Damon in hunting Klaus and somehow you team up with Damon and ask for Dean's help who is dealing with his PTSD of MOC.


hey guys!

so this is my first crossover fan fiction. The idea of this fan fiction just crossed my mind and I said, what the hell? let's try it! see what others think about it. so feel free to express your ideas and thoughts on this with me! cause it means a lot and I can use them to improve! thanks!

This is crossover between Supernatural and The Vamire Diaries! and I involved the reader too, so yeah things get a little intense, maybe! Oopsss! some points you should know about this fan fic is:

1\. I maybe did a little steal Jensen's idea on leaving Sam in Stanford not involving him in whole family business. ;)

2\. the vamp rules and lores are based on TVD plot, cause duh, no matter how shitty that show turned out to be, I can hand over this one thing to them that the lore and rules were more powerful and made sense.

3\. this is a fan fiction only involving my fave chars, sorry but that's how selfish I am.

4\. the reader is one of the main chars.

5.warning: there might be a little bit of smut and dirty talk sometime. so heads up! :p

"Things ain't black or white!"

chapter 1:

It's been almost 3 years since that Wendigo case which you and Dean got through and now it was feeling a little hard to call him back for help again in this case well not really hard but more like awkward because of that hot night you two spent together at the motel after having some drinks cheers to your successful hunt and well… a little work pressure and then physical and sexual release which actually was one of your most amazing and unforgettable memories because damn… you had many experiences in this case but that, you could never feel like that with any one else before and even ever since. Of course you knew Dean is just always rolling through and never wants to make big deals out of these one night stands but somehow there was always this weak feeling in the bottom of your heart which tickles you that he knows you for years and maybe you're not just like any other girls who he has these only physical impacts with, for him. You expected something more like emotional feelings out of his contact with you.

Your lips stretch to a grin to remember all those memories of that night…

_flashback_

Dean stopped that beautiful black 67 impala of his in front of a roadhouse made you wonder, "thought we're gonna head back to the motel to get our stuff and back to our own business?" you asked a little surprised .

"Yeah well I think we deserve one toast cheers to our little successful hunt!" he shrugged.

"Oh and it has nothing to do with Bob Seger's night moves song playing on all this time?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh, careful now… don't tempt me young lady." He smirked and you giggled shaking your head.

Dean went to one of the tables besides the wall maybe to refuse all the voices and crowd and you followed him and he ordered two shots of neat Whiskey and that was just the beginning till you two took shots one after another and you got completely drunk but Dean on the other hand just a little tipsy.

"Wow Dean you really are something I mean I had always heard about you so much between hunters but damn to actually work with you, I gotta admit it was a total pleasure, I should have thanked Bobby for sending you on this case to help me." You took a sip of your bear.

"And I gotta admit you are the first and probably the last and only one who ever said that or even think like that! "He chuckled leaning back on his chair.

"Nooo, I meant it. You're a total professional and and and you make hunting fun! Such a joy to be around. "You leaned towards the table looking at him in the eyes with a sincere smile. "You should…" you pointed your finger at him "you should give yourself some more credit in that case…really" leaning back again at your chair.

"Ok now you're really drunk, just don't fall asleep or any thing on me, I'm so beat to carry you."He smirked.

"Seriously though, this life would kill us itself if we don't make it fun ourselves. "The smile fell of your lips as you had a disappointed expression on.

"Whoa don't get too dramatic now, but I'm in a wild agreement with you in the fun part, I mean I can make it more fun if you want." He winked at you so seductively.

"oh so that's how you do it, some whiskey shots getting drunk and then good to go?" you asked him with a smirk on your lips.

"Well usually they buy me drinks but for you I think I can make an exception." He shrugged.

"Do they? well Mr. popular "usually" they're bar tenders and I'm not that drunk to do so, sorry you gotta try so harder than that to get in my pants" you chuckled and he laughed out loud,

"well who said I want to, sweet heart?" he leaned in closer looking so deep into your eyes which made you a little uncomfortable to lean back to your chair cross your hands,

"Yeah whatever" you rolled your eyes. "Ok let's go before I change my mind and get both of us in trouble" he laughed again.

Dean opened the door and you got inside took off your black leather jacket and thrown it on the bed.

"Ok I'm gonna get some sleep and hit the road by the sunrise and I think you should too, you're not sober enough to drive at night." He said while laying down on his bed.

"Yeah ok but I think I gotta take a shower first, I feel the Wendigo all over me ." You took some clothe of your bag. "Ok, suit yourself." Dean closed his eyes ready to sleep.

"Damn I needed this shower, feel so fresh." You thought to yourself covering yourself with the towel and that was when you found out you forgot to bring your panties with yourself "shit" you mumbled with yourself slowly opened the door had a look around to find Dean putting his forearm on his forehead closing his eyes seemed completely asleep. You picked your steps to your bed so careful not to wake him up and just when you were about to reach your bag with your eyes on Dean to check him not to maybe stalk you, you couldn't see the opened bed drawer and fell so hard on the ground causing some bad bruises on your shins aside, also caused a loud voice and a gasp of you and as a result, panicked Dean and woke him up. You opened one of your closed eyes under your wet hair shadowing your face and felt blush creep up your cheeks when you felt Dean's wide eyes staring at your thighs and a part of your ass which got uncovered ,it was fucking embarrassing. You wanted to get up and end it but your leg was seriously in pain made you whine so Dean saw the need to help you and immediately jumped and came closer,

"let me." He put one hand on your shin and with the other took your foot and with one fast reverse move set your bone in place which pulled a really loud scream out of you.

" sorry needed to be done." He said with a low voice and suddenly picked you up with one move, in a bridal style. Your eyes widened looking at him totally surprised with your heart beating at your chest in a weird way. He put you on bed so carefully,

"you ok? What exactly you were doing?" he chuckled.

"I was looking for my … nothing…" you swallowed thickly.

"ok, whatever…" he shrugged making his way to the bathroom but stopped for a second picked something of the ground with one finger and turned around, "guess you were looking for this, huh?" he smirked and it was the second time you felt super embarrassed, this time by seeing your panties on his finger. He throw it on the bed and headed back to the bathroom.

"Shit shit shit" you shot your eyes close and your head back to the pillow. You tried to get up and picked up your panties went straight to the shower to change.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed locking his hands together thinking, when you came out from the shower. You limped your way to your bed in an awkward silence and felt his stare on you. He stroked his hand on his face frustrated and got up and picked a cold bear from the fridge and came sat next to you put it on your leg. you jumped a little maybe because of the iciness of the bottle or maybe because of something else you don't know why did you feel like this but you did know that Dean was absolutely looking at you in a really weird way, like so intimate. he brought up his hand under your hairs to cup your cheek , his thumb rubbing over it and you felt your cheek got hot, his eyes roaming a little between your wide eyes and lips and then stopped on your lips, he bit his lower lip and closed his face to yours and brushed the trails of your wet hairs away,

"Talking about making it fun, huh?" he breathed in your ear and you pressed your lips not to let your breath out in a moan. You blinked several times trying to proceed the situation,

"Dea Dean wha what are you doing?" you panted, swallowing thickly,

"Making it fun" he breathed out against your lips and crushed them with his in a tender but intimate kiss and the air caught in your throat all of the sudden and your eyes widened as much as possible. You didn't know what to do just pressing your lips so hard together but Dean's lips moving in a perfect sync made you get lost in the feeling and melting till you slowly closed your eyes kissing him back, his other hand came up to cup your other cheek as well and he pressed your lips closer to his if possible, starting to lick over your lower lip and you couldn't help but to open your mouth to let his hot tongue in, exploring your mouth so passionate making you groan against his lips and you could taste the bitterness of whiskey in his mouth. He inhaled so deeply like he wanted to take you all in, pushing you to lay down on the bed and he followed to lay on top of you, his kiss was getting rougher till he made his way from your lips to your jaw bone and then your neck, licking and grazing and you unconsciously titled your head back just giving him more access which made your lips stretch to a grin of the pleasure of feeling Dean's lips on your skin. Your hands were playing with his short dark-blond hair and he seemed to like the feeling of your fingers through his hairs doing a good job to mess them up.

His grip tightened around your waist and his hands tried to reach your skin under your shirt and you griped his shirt and took it up so he could take it off with moving his head. His hands moved down to grip your ass and you groaned on the feeling of his hands squeezing your ass pressing you as close as possible to himself. his legs were fidgeting on top of your legs and rubbing himself on you and you were losing it, didn't know what had gotten into you it was like you had no control over your body just wanted to offer not just your body but also your soul to this man, to be one with him, to feel him inside you, filling your emptiness with his passion as if you know him all your life. You spread your legs under him and wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands trailed down to your hips and opened your crotch even more.

he rubbed himself so hard on you and a moan left your lips to feel his hard firm bulge and he growled and gripped your shirt, pulled it up your head roughly and his kisses trailed down to your chest and then between your breast. He moved his hands under your back to reach your bra and unclasped it, leaving your upper part completely naked in front of him, he took a second to roam all over you and take in all the details which made you blush so dark. You heard him growling under his lips licking his lower lip so lustfully and then dived in and sucked your nipples so hungrily making you arch against him and call his name loudly, "D Dea Dean…"

"already sweetheart?" he caught a breath, "well too bad, because I'm just getting started…" he looked up at your eyes smirking so slyly to make you shot your head back and your eyes closed moaning so frustrated as he was kissing and licking all over your breasts. Now it was you who were fidgeting against him rubbing yourself to him so desperate for a friction and it seemed to tempt him more just to play with you more he was enjoying it pretty much. To make you scream his name begging for him bring him such a joy to make him rumble under his breath. His hand was on one of your breasts and with every squeeze run shivers down your spin while he was so busy, sucking your other boob and kissing his way down on your belly. You had a hard time breathing like the air was suddenly caught of your lungs, breathing so deeply taking you up and down under Dean's moves. He unbuttoned your shorts and pulled it down with one move,

"Hmm you were looking for this but I'm looking for what is under this…" he took off your panties and you let out a loud moan feeling the cold air hitting the hotness between your legs. He kissed your stomach down and down raising your groans louder and louder till you couldn't take it any more you grabbed his head and pull him up and kissed him so tense to pull an almost loud growl out of him, you wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled over him and lay on top of him while you were discovering every inch of his mouth with your hot tongue playing with his tongue and he wasn't hesitating to respond. You pulled away and he followed you up but you push him back to mattress and chuckled at him, a sly smirk on your lips. He awed you with wide eyes and grinned his hands on your thighs moved up to your hips and squeezed your ass making you growl and dive in kissing him all over his jaw and neck and his chest while your hands were touching his sensitive skin. He had thrown his head back with closed eyes and a grin on his lips seems to enjoy the feeling you moved your hand down on his stomach as your lips made their way down to kiss it till you reach his belt and opened it. You moved your hands in his pants and took his bulge in one sudden move which made him growl loudly. You smirked and were about to tug his pants and boxers down but he rolled you over again and went on top of you" such a naughty greedy girl, I am so fucking you with no mercy" he grunted so roughly.

"give it your best shot, tiger." you looked up at him deep into his eyes which were roaming between your eyes and lips, he leaned in and started to kiss you so intimate, his tongue was licking your lips not even allow you to kiss him back. Your hands moved on his back reached his ass gripping and squeezing it to bring him as much as close to yourself if possible. You took off his pants with your legs as they were curled around his. you took your hand in his boxer and slap his ass to make him jump a little and growl who was trailing down his kisses on your neck, he pulled down his boxer and you finally got to see that how huge he was, you looked up at him who had a proud smirk on his lips you read his dirty mind,

"ugh come on, just fuck me already…"you rolled your eyes, he giggled as he suddenly leaned down and buried his face in the crook of your neck kissing you with hunger and lust. the feeling of his cock rubbing on you between your legs made you pant with no patient and by Dean kissing and sucking your breasts all over again you found yourself whimpering his name again,

"Dea Dean please, I need you…" you gasped.

"me too (y/N)… I want you, gosh I want you… so bad…" he looked at you so intimate in the eye after his head came up so that his eyes could meet yours. Your heartbeat raised in a completely weird way and a lump formed in your throat because of the intimacy you felt in his words and that was the moment he filled you with one stroke and a tear streak down your temple and into your hair of the pleasant pain feeling him as one with. You sighed of relief and pulled your back up to press yourself to him close as much as possible. He suddenly gripped and jerked up your thighs started to move against your hips back and forward slowly at first but with your hot breath in his ear and your groans he seems to be motivated to thrust harder and just when you were about to scream reaching your climax he slowed down his rhythm, bringing you down from the edge of satisfaction till you were slamming your hips to his to reach your peak and he was picking up his pace again. You don't know how many times he did that, playing with your anticipation.

"Having fun…?" he muttered breathlessly in your ear.

"Very much so." You panted against his lips kissing him, giving as well as you got. He growled in your mouth entering his hot tongue in rolling it in your mouth pulling whimpers out of you. You arched yourself to touch his chest with your breasts and he moved his hands up from your thighs to your back and bringing you pressed to himself. You were literally becoming one together curling around each other moving together, pulling, pushing, and thrusting. The air was full of your hot breathes and loud moans.

"Dean, Deeean, plea pleaseee I… ah I'm so close, please… please…." You were almost screaming of the amazing feeling him inside you to be a part of you.

"Sure thing, girl…" he said in a rough a voice as he was pumping furiously into you like he was trying to reach something so deep in you. Your hands were on his back, your nails digging deep at the flesh of his back leaving some nasty bruises there but he wasn't complaining. You thrown your head back as you pull yourself up and arch against him as much as possible to help him heat the sensitive spot and he did and both of you let out hot breathes,

"Fuck…" Dean roared into your ear and you gasped loudly in his, as you were coming on his cock and he came deep into you and a jolt of pleasure shot down to your clit and you swallowed thickly because of the amazing feeling of his juice that pumped inside you. Dean resumed into a slow and steady pace pulling out of you gingerly as he was raising on his elbows to look at you in the eye, you gave him a wide smile put your hands on back of his neck pulling him down, eyes on his lips craving them to kiss, he grinned and leaned in to grant the kiss you were pleading. You licked his lips as your hands moved up through his hair and you lifted turning him back to the mattress as he growled your name into your mouth and you inhaled so deeply entering your tongue in his mouth playing with his tongue.

A whine left his lips as you pulled away and he raised his head following you. You shifted and laid down on the bed besides him putting your head on his bare chest moving slightly up and down as he was breathing heavily. You kissed the sensitive skin of his chest and he soon snuggle around you and bring you closer to him as you wiggled into his arms.

"How was that for fun Missy? "he smirked looking down at you.

"Fun? Fuck you're a freaking monster when it comes to sex." You chuckled looking up at him.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you gang me then, Mrs. Huntress?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, I think I can make an exception for you in this case, you seem harmless any way." You shrugged.

"Harm? Ouch. It was the best sex you've ever have, such a blast, just admit it, you sassy pants." He faked a frown, rolled over you pressing your back to the mattress tickling and kissing all over your jaw and neck as you had thrown your head back giving him more access and giggling of the ticklish feeling on your skin.

"Fine, fine, It was okay… happy?" you let out a giggle and he pulled up his head,

" No not okay, it was AWESOME "he emphasized on the last word. "But it wasn't that hard, was it?" a smirk on his lips.

"What?" you asked smiling at him.

"Getting in your pants." He chuckled.

"You were lucky I liked you" you rolled your eyes.

"Seriously though I can't believe you hunted a Wendigo but couldn't walk some simple steps to your bed and not falling down!" he scoffed.

"Yeah well I could have, if my eyes weren't on you checking you not to maybe stalk me" you growled at him with a fake frown.

"Huh, but sounds like you've been the one who was stalking, not me." He laughed out.

"Shot up" you pushed him away, your lips cracking to a soft smile.

_End of flashback_

You didn't understand when you got so lost in the memories of that night, not to even notice Damon's stare at you with that hot but now just annoying smirk on his lips…

"Ah so finally princess came down to the earth from her beautiful high dreams and maybe is about to decide to make the damn phone call because we have a fucking hybrid on our hands to kill" he growled last words,

"Shot up" You tried to hide your embarrassment in that fake confident frown of yours.

"Seriously though, not just for help, now I'm officially curious to meet this mysterious hunter guy who his thought brings smile on your always grumpy face"

"Ooookkaaay knock it off, I'm calling…I am" you rolled your eyes.

You hesitated a little but closed your eyes and picked your phone of the table again and took his number which typically and of course thankfully went straight to the voice male: this is Dean's other other phone so you must know what to do…

"Hey Dean, it's (y/n), heh" you couldn't help but awkwardly chuckling. "Guess you don't remember me quite now 3 years after that Wendigo case in Ohio huh? Any ways I got a little too much weird problem here on my hands and thought could use your help a little? ……. Maybe? …. Sooo call me back if you can. Thanks.

"See? Wasn't that hard was it? Of course your voice was obviously a little too much sheepishly creepy but you did the work anyways so it's ok." He shrugged.

"Yeah not as much as hard to tell him the fact that we're gonna have a vampire partner in this case with us, a super self confident one actually…" you smirked at him this time.

"Uh don't worry hon I'm sure he's gonna like me even more than you do already." He winked at you smiling.

"God you just can't stop, can you?" you couldn't help but chuckling and shaking your head to the sides thinking abut how he actually reminds you of Dean in this case and what a disaster it's gonna be to have a stubborn bossy self confident vampire plus hunter package in this hunt making you even forget about the hunt itself. You panicked a little thinking about how Dean actually is gonna react to Damon ( they were both your friends any way and you didn't want your friends to be enemy to each others.), staring at the ground in that thought but your phone ringing dragged you out of your thoughts. You almost jumped and suddenly grabbed your phone, "Dean calling…"you were looking at the screen, a little nervous.

"Ugh, you're just like a teen girl. You're gonna answer it or what?" Damon seemed a little tense.

You looked at him a little worried for a second but you made your decision soon and connected the call with a confident look "Hello?"

-to be continued...


End file.
